Leon Prince: Prince of the Amazons
by DCvMarvel
Summary: This story is about the origins of my oc Leon Prince, son of WonderWoman.
1. Chapter 1

_13 years ago..._

"Why are you after me?", said WonderWoman as she deflected multiple gun shots with her bracelets.

"Simple... I'm being paid to.", said Deathstroke as he put away his gun and ran at the amazon. She blocked his punch and sent a left for his face. He easily dodged it and hit a right in her gut. He then spun around her, while he pulled out his knife in the process, and went to stab her in the leg but instead the knife broke. WonderWoman turned around and socked him in the face sending him flying back. She then walked over to him and stomped on his gut keeping him down.

"Who is paying you?", she demanded pressing her boot harder into his gut.

"Lex Luthor, he wants all of you Justice League losers killed. And he put a 10 million bounty on your pretty head.", he said. He then wrapped his legs around hers and got her in a leg lock. He could hear the cracking in her leg and she screamed out in pain. He then let her go and got up, he watched her writhe in pain about her leg.

"Sorry princess, but your time is up.", he said as he unsheathed his broad sword. Just then he was riddled with bullets from behind a fell forward.

"Lex Luthor sends his thanks Deathstroke, but as of now you are terminated.", said Luthor's assistant, Mercy Graves.

"That double crossing asshole.", said Deathstroke as he got up, all of his wounds healed. But before he charged at Mercy, WonderWoman stood up without ease.

"How?", said Mercy in shock.

"Amazonian healing factor. Deathstroke, since we have a common enemy in Mercy and Luthor, want to help me with this mess? But no killing.", she asked the assassin. He then charged at Mercy defecting every bullet she fired at him. Once he got close enough he cut her gun in half with his sword and kicked her straight in the jaw, knocking her out.

"Deal.", he said to the amazon as he sheathed his sword.

"Impressive... for a man.", she said with a playful smile on her face. She then wrapped Mercy in her lasso of truth and found out where Luthor was hiding.

* * *

 _At Lex's Corp tower..._

"What do you mean Mercy hasn't returned yet?! How long does it take to kill one guy?!", said Luthor enraged. He then poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down in his chair. Just as he did a knife was to his throat.

"A lot more than you think Lex. Now, it's your time to die.", said Deathstroke who was holding the knife to Luthor's throat.

"Deathstroke, don't.", said WonderWoman grabbing his shoulder.

"Why not?!", he asked angerily turning around to meet her gaze.

"Because I know you're a better man than this.", she said lifting up his mask reveling his face. She gently put her hand on his face and looked into his eye. Then she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_On Mount Olympus..._

"Zeus, my lord, Princess Diana has been impregnated. She is going to have a child.", said Hermes, the messenger of the Gods. Zeus stroked his white beard thinking to himself what to make of this news.

"Get me the Fates, at once.", he said in his deeb thundering voice. Hermes bowed and took off to the Underworld to retrieve them.

"What are you wondering about?", asked Hera, the Queen of the Gods and Zeus's wife. She looked Zeus in his dark blue eyes wondering what her husband was thinking.

"I need to know if this child of Princess Diana will be the champion we've been waiting for.", he said with a smile on his face. Just then Hermes appeared with the three fates, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, ready to answer the King of the Gods' questions.

"What do you require of us, oh mighty Zeus?", asked Clotho as all three Fates bowed.

"Princess Diana is having a child, what is the fate of this child?", asked Zeus turning to the Fates.

"On the tenth day of the first month the child of Diana will be born...", said Clotho.

"Destined for greatness her son is...", said Lachesis.

"He will grow great skills in his morn...", said Atropos.

"But thinking he is the champion is a miss...", said Clotho.

"A word of cation to this tale, Lord Zeus...", said Lachesis.

"Enemy of you he becomes...", said Atropos.

"You're neck will be in a noose...", said Clotho.

"Friend he becomes...", said Lachesis.

"Trigon will fall.", said Atropos. With the end of the fate they disappeared into smoke.

* * *

 _January 10th, 2013..._

"Congratulations Mrs. Prince, it's a baby boy.", said the doctor as he handed the newborn to his mother. Diana was surprised at the fact that she gave birth to a boy and not a girl.

"I guess I don't have an heir to the throne yet.", said Diana who was recently made into the Queen of the Amazons. The boy's father, Slade Wilson, looked upon the child in disgust. It was small and weighed only weighed 4 pounds.

"He'll never become a warrior, that child may be my offspring but he is not my son.", said the assassin. He then put on his mask and leaped out the window. The amazon queen looked at the infant in her arms.

"I may not always be there for you, but you will always be my son.", she whispered in the infants ear. She then heard a crack of thunder and a huge flash of lighting blinded her. When she opened her eyes the Queen of the Gods, Hera, where standing in front of her.

"Lady Hera, I am honored by your presence. But why do you appear before me and my child?", asked Diana. The goddess smiled a gentle smile and walked over to Diana.

"May I hold your child?", asked Hera.

"It would be an honor.", said Diana handing the child over to the goddess.

"Diana, your child is destined for greatness and will be a great hero. But that's only if he is trained properly and cared for.", she said. Diana smiled with joy about this news.

"But, as you know, no man is allowed on paradise island, no mortal man.", said Hera. Diana knew what this meant, it was either raise her child and abandon her people or abandon her chid for her people.

"Hera, even though I love this child with all my heart, I can't abandon my people.", she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. She then took the child and hugged it as she cried knowing this is the last time she will ever see her child... or so she thought.

"I love you, my little Leon.", she said. And thus began the long and difficult life of Leon Prince.


End file.
